Unexpected Love
by SodaPopCake
Summary: Katie and Sadie's Friendship end, and so does her relationship with Justin. After someone standing up for Katie, they start to build a bond. Will they ever be together? NoahxKatie
1. New Friend

**One Week Ago**

'_No, he wouldn't… he can't…' _

'_How could he do that to me?'_

**Present**

I took down my pictures, put away my striped shirt, pink shorts, and let my hair down. My whole room seemed empty, but that's not the point. Everything was Sadie and me, my pictures, t-shirts, even a poster of us when we were in Total Drama Island.

"How could she?" I said, tears filling my eyes. "We were friends since we were little… now she just leaves me?"

Someone knocked on my door. "Katie, can I come in?" It was my mom. "I guess." I said, opening the door.

"Dear, I'm sorry about what happened… It'll be okay, I promise." she said, putting her arm around my shoulder. "I don't know, mom." I said, starting to cry. "We were best friends… and he loved me…"

**Flashback**

"Oh… Justin." Katie peeked out the cabin window. She saw Sadie and Justin standing in front of the bushes. Sadie giggled as Justin held her hand.

"No…" Katie said, as her jaw dropped. "He wouldn't…"

Justin put a hand on Sadie's cheek and then smiled at her. "Don't tell Katie…" He said leaning towards Sadie. "I won't…" Sadie giggled as she leaned towards Justin.

**Flashback end**

_'I hate her now… why does she have to be my neighbor?' _I had an idea, it probably won't work but it's worth a shot.

"Mom, I want to move… away from Sadie." I said, looking at my mom. "Katie, dear, I don't know. I understand your problems but you two will forget about what happened and forgive each other." My mom said.

"NO!" I screamed. "That will never happen!" After I said that, I started crying. "Oh, Katie… I'm sorry…" my mom wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "…I'll see what I can do… maybe we can work this out." She kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

I logged onto my Facebook page and I got tons of posts of my page. They all said, "I'm so sorry, Katie!" "I wish I can help." "You didn't deserve either of them." or something like that. Instead of making me feel better, I felt worse.

"I don't want to talk about it." I posted. I closed my laptop and fell back onto my bed. "I hate my life." My phone rang; it was Justin. I starred at my phone and left it there, ringing. He's not going to forgive me.

Moments later, I got a text from him. "What does he want?" I opened the text message. This was an unusual excuse.

_"Hey, it's Noah." _

Yeah right. What a dumb excuse. _"Prove it." I texted._

I waited a few seconds, and then my phone rang. It was 'Noah.'

"Hello." It really was Noah.

"Why did you steal Justin's phone?" I asked.

"Revenge." he said, laughing.

"What did he do to you?"

"Uh…"


	2. Coffee

"What?" Katie asked, worried.

"He took my book I was reading, got to go, bye!" Noah said, really fast, hanging up.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Katie put her phone away. "That was… strange." she said.

Later that day, Katie got a text from Noah on his phone. She still remembered what happened earlier. "Hey." He texted.

"What was that about earlier? I'll call you." I texted back.

**Noah:**

The REAL reason why I took Justin's phone is because I saw what Justin did to Katie and cheated on her. Okay… I kind of like Katie, but I was just being nice. My phone rang. It was Katie. My heart pounded.

"Hello…" I said, coolly.

"Hi Noah." she said, happily.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Uh… I'm really not that happy…"

"I see." I knew why she was upset, but I just want to hear what she says.

"So, uh, what happened when you called earlier?" she asked. "Why were you getting revenge on Justin?"

Oh great, she remembered. "Um, well…" I paused for a second and tried thinking of how I really wouldget revenge on him, except for him breaking Katie's heart.

"He…" I said. "He's just a jerk."

"I know; I've been there."

"I thought you liked him."

"I did…" she said, sadly. "He broke my heart, and kissed Sadie…"

"Wow. What a nice boyfriend you got there." I said, madly.

"Well, I'll talk to you later!"

"Wait! I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Noah?"

"Do you want to… just get some coffee, like friends?"

"We're… friends?"

"Uh… yes? Well, do you want to go?"

"Sure. Fine with me."

"Okay, bye."

We hung up. Oh great; the smartest kid in school forgot the most important thing. What time should we meet? I texted her to meet me at the coffee parlor in 20 minutes.

I dressed casually. A red t-shirt, a black jacket, blue dark washed jeans, and just some sneakers. I actually looked pretty good. My dad let me drive his car to the coffee shop, because I didn't have a car… yet. When I got there, I sat down on the sofa and waited for Katie to arrive. Hopefully she got my text.

**Katie:**

I wonder if Noah will recognize me. My hair was down; it was combed, nice and pretty. I wore a white tank top with a pink mini-jacket, along with a blue denim skirt and pink flats.

When I arrived, I looked around for Noah. There he was, sitting down on the sofa. "Hi Noah!" I yelled. He looked up at me. His eyes widened. I don't think he recognized me.

"Katie?" he seemed confused. "Noah?" I sat down next to him. His face turned bright red. "You okay?" He nodded and smiled at me.


	3. Confessions

Noah looked at me, shyly. "Wow, Noah, you look so… different from the last time I saw you." I said. Was his personality still the same or no? Maybe he invited me here so we can get to know each other.

"Yeah… you do too." he said, looking at me. "Sorry about your breakup with Justin, and how your friendship with Sadie ended."

"Oh no, it's fine. I just need to get… over it." I started to cry. What a wimp I am! Noah put his arm around me. "I've been through tough times like that." (OOC Noah, hehehe) I looked up at him. "W-what do you mean, Noah?"

"Well, when I was 12, there was a girl I really liked… but she was dating my best friend, Cole. I told him I liked her, and if we could still be friends, he said no and told Miranda, the girl I like, and now they both hate Me." he said, looking down.

I never knew Noah was like that. I smiled at him and hugged him. "Its okay, Noah." I said, calmly. Noah starred at me, surprised. His face was red again. "Excuse me." He got up and went to the washroom.

Noah got back from the washroom. I smiled at him and waved as he walked out. He nodded and smiled. I'm pretty sure he isn't sick… but what can he be doing?

My phone rang… it was Sadie. "Ugh…" I groaned and picked it up. "What do you want, Sadie?" I said, angrily. "Uh… wrong number." she said, hanging up. I put down the phone. "I guess Sadie wants to be your friend again." Noah said sarcastically. I looked at him angrily. "Sorry," he said.

We chatted and drank some coffee. It was fun. I never knew Noah was… cool. He always seemed like a boring bookworm.

**Noah:**

I told Katie a lot about myself, like about my life outside of Total Drama and how I'm not all mean and selfish. I also learned something about Katie, and why Sadie was her best friend.

"We met when we were little," Katie said, pulling out a picture of when Sadie and she were on the island. "Sadie and I had so much in common. Heck, we had _everything _in common. Foods, boys, sports, everything."

She told me her story, and it was actually nice. I always wondered why they were best friends. They didn't seem like they'd connect.

"Then just recently… I saw Sadie kissing Justin. I knew Sadie had a crush on him, but she really didn't mind. But now I don't trust her at all." Katie looked down. I put my finger under her chin and gently made Katie look up. She smiled at me.

"Noah… I thought you were one of those guys I'd never be friends with. You seemed so… mean, but you're like my best friend now." Katie said. My eyes widened. _Best friend? _"Same here, Katie. I thought you were some annoying girl but you're just… an amazing friend." I confessed. "I actually never had a friend that was a girl. They always despised me."

Katie hugged me again and lightly kissed my cheek. "You're a good friend." she said.


	4. Comfort

My face turned bright pink after she kissed me. "You too…" I said lightly. "I have to go…" I lied. Katie looked at me, sadly. "Okay, see you later." Katie said.

As soon as I got home, I got a text from Katie. I smiled. "You home yet? I wanna talk to you." I called her as soon as I read it. She picked it up really fast. "Hi Noah." she said, happily.

"Hey," I said.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. Why did you?"

"Uh… uh… well… I need to make cookies for my cousin's party."

"Since when did you start cooking?" Katie said with a laugh.

"I always did." I said, truthfully. "Why do you like it?"

"Like it? I _love _cooking!"

We chatted for hours about stuff we liked, ourselves, our past, our future, just a lot of stuff. I never had such a fun conversation in my life. When it came to night, we weren't tired; we just wanted to talk more and more.

It was almost three in the morning. That's when we decided to hang up and go to sleep.

I woke up really late, almost one in the afternoon. I got 2 voicemails from Katie, so I called her as soon as I woke up. "Sorry Katie." I said, nervously.

"Heh, its fine, Noah." Katie giggled.

**Katie:**

Noah is just so cute… wait, I can't be thinking this, I'm still not over Justin! I don't like Noah… or Justin… but, I do?

"So… what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just reading."

"Cool, what'cha reading?

"Twilight…" I said, embarrassed.

"Oh, I love those books." He said, sarcastically.

"I know, right? Edward is sooo dreamy." I played along.

"You're going a little too far,"

"Sorry. Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Sure, how about… we go somewhere for lunch?"

"Sure, how about McDonalds?"

"Okay."

It was 2:30, and we were both at McDonalds. Noah starred at his food. "This looks good, but it's unhealthy." Noah said. "Are you going on a diet?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I'll start today after I eat this." We both laughed.

I heard a familiar giggle. Sadie; of course. I turned around and saw Justin and Sadie ordering an ice cream cone. "What are you doing here?" I asked them.

Justin spoke up first. "What are _you _doing with that… less beautiful bookworm?" he asked. Justin flashed a smile to show off his 'beauty' which he doesn't have!

My eyes widened and I looked at Noah who cared less about this little argument. "What are you doing with that ugly prep?" I yelled. Sadie gasped and stomped over to be with an angry look on her face.

"You're an ugly, lifeless loser who'll never get married!" she screamed. Justin and Sadie stomped out of McDonalds. I stood there, speechless after what Sadie said to me.

**Noah:**

I looked at the speechless Katie. She burst into tears. "Don't let them get to you. They never deserved a sweet, beautiful girl like you."

"I… I can't believe she said that to me." Katie cried, hugging me. I hugged her. "Let's go." I said, taking her hand and leaving.

We stayed at my place for a little bit. My parents were out of town, so we had the whole house to ourselves. "I still can't believe Sadie said that to me…" Katie said, looking down. I hugged her from behind. She smiled at me.

Katie had a perfect smile. It was beautiful in every way. She had the cutest dimples, and soft, glossy lips. We gazed into each other's eyes and we almost had a moment and kissed, but the clock striking 3:00 made a loud sound, which made us jump and forget what we were doing. I let go of Katie and blushed madly.

"That was… nice." Katie said, rubbing her neck, blushing. I nodded. Man, I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I don't know if she wanted to kiss me. Probably not… _yet_.

We sat on the sofa and talked about our personal life and stuff. We hugged after sad stories, and just hugged randomly at times. Katie is such a nice girl, I'm lucky to be her friend.


	5. The Park

It was getting really late, like around midnight. During our little chat, Katie fell asleep. Luckily my parents won't be home for another week. I picked her up and carried her to the guest room.

**Katie:**

I felt someone lift me, so I woke up. It was Noah. I pretended to be asleep because I liked it when Noah held me. It felt… nice. He took me to the guest room and put me on the pull out bed from the couch. It was very comfortable. Noah took a blanket and tucked me in. I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't really hear.

I woke up really early in the morning, like at three. I went to Noah's room and woke him up. He looked at me angrily, but then realized it was me and smiled. "What's wrong, Katie?" he asked. "I can't sleep." I told him.

I found a mattress in his closet and took it out. I slept on that next to his bed. I felt safer and more comfortable around Noah.

_"Katie…" Noah said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "What is it, Noah?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes seriously. "Katie… I…" he said uneasily. "I can't take this any longer…" He grabbed my hands tightly and kissed me on the lips. He let go. "I love you." he said._

_ I gasped and smiled at him. "Noah," I said. "I… I love you too." We were still holding hands, so I kissed him once again. He automatically kissed back._

My eyes opened widely. It was only a dream… but did it mean something? Do I… like Noah? Does he like me? All those questions kept me up for hours. It was 8:00 in the morning and Noah's alarm clock rang. I saw his hand press on the button and turned it off.

"Noah?" I said, getting up. He looked at me and smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart." he smirked. "Oh stop acting like Duncan." I laughed. He laughed and gave me the 'just kidding' look. He slept with the clothes he was wearing the night before. So was I.

"Let's go to the park…" I said, grabbing his hand, leaving the room. We walked to the park, holding hands like we were a couple. Then I remembered my weird dream I had last night. We got to the park and sat down on a bench.

Noah sighed and looked down at his feet. "Katie…" he said, quietly.

**Noah:**

Should I confess my feeling towards Katie? Is it the right time? I already said her name; I need to think of an excuse.

"What is it, Noah?" she asked. Oh great, now what? "Um… never mind, I forgot." I lied. She nodded and went on my monkey bars. She was really good at it, until she got to the 6th bar.

Bam! Katie fell down. I ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "I haven't done the monkey bars in awhile." she explained. We walked over to the swing set and Katie sat on the swing. "Push me!" she yelled.

I pushed Katie really high that when she came back down, she hit me in the face. She jumped off the swing and ran towards me.

"Are you o-KAAAY?" The swing was still moving and knocked her down on me. Our lips were about two inches apart. She starred at me, eyes widened.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, as she pulled up. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. I shook my head and smiled. "It was an accident. No need to apologize."

**Katie:**

Noah's a really sweet guy, and I probably said that about four times. Oh well. We stood up and smiled at each other silently for a minute when Noah finally said something. "Katie... I think it's time for me to tell you this." he said gazing into my eyes. "I… I think I l-like you." Did my dream come true? Does he really mean it?

"R-really, Noah? You like me?" I asked, worried. "Yeah… I do like you." He said. "Do you think the same?" He asked. This was a big decision. I don't know if I like him. I do… but I don't? Am I still over Justin? These questions made me forget about everything, and then I snapped out of it.

"Wha-?" I looked at Noah. "Um… I d-don't know." I said. His eyes widened. "But… never mind. I lost it." He smiled. "I'll let you think about It." he said.

My phone vibrated. It was Lindsay calling. "Tyler?" she screamed into the phone. "No… it's Katie…" I said, confused. I hung up.

"Lindsay?" Noah asked. He must have heard her scream. I nodded and we both burst out laughing. We stopped laughing when we heard someone scream, "I hate you!" We turned around and saw Duncan and Courtney fighting… as always.

"Just get to the part where you two make out." Noah said to them. "No! I'm never going to kiss this pig again! We're done!" Courtney said, walking away. Duncan ran behind her and decided to fight back. "Excuse me, princess, you're just mad because I was 'flirting' with Gwen. That was in the beginning of Total Drama Action!" He yelled.

"See! You admitted you were flirting with her!"

"I wasn't, you little brat!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up and kiss me you freak!" Duncan yelled as they kissed.

"You freak." Noah mumbled as he took my hand. "Let's go leave these lovebirds alone." Duncan stopped making out with Courtney and said something. "You two dating?" He asked. Our eyes widened. We looked at our hands.

"Are we?" Noah whispered to me. "No…" I whispered. "Um… I twisted my ankle." I lied. Duncan shrugged and went back to making out with Courtney.

"That was close…" Noah said, sadly. "I still haven't made my decision, remember?" I said cupping Noah's face. Noah blushed as his eyes widened. "Yeah," he said, pulling her hand down.

**Noah:**

Katie gave me that cute smile and held my hand as we walked home, passing the kissing couple. I gagged and Courtney opened her eyes and glared at me.

We walked all the way home, laughing and talking. Too bad Katie's mom called and told her to come home for some news. I walked her home and it was almost sunset. I told her good-bye and she walked inside her house.

**Katie:**

I walked inside my house, and saw my mom waiting for me. "Come here, honey." she said. I smiled and asked her, "What is it?"

She smiled at me. "I got some really good news." she said. "You said you wanted to move, right?" My heart sank when she said that. _'This could only mean one thing… we're moving.'_


	6. Fake Date

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been procrastinating. _

_Okay, back to the epic story._

I broke down in tears. "NO!" I screamed. I ran up to my room and threw myself onto the bed, crying. "I'm so stupid." I said to myself. "I shouldn't have told her that I wanted to move. Now what? I'll probably be miles away and leave all my other true friends and my best friend, Noah here." My mom walked in.

"Katie… I'm sorry… I thought you wanted to." she said, walking over to me. I looked up at her. "I don't anymore." I cried.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well… um… I have a boyfriend." I lied.

"You do? Maybe we should invite him over for dinner before we move."

"NO! We're not moving!"

"But I all ready arranged our move."

"Then tell the company nevermind."

"Um… I'll see." she says, walking out of the room.

Oh god, I told her I have a boyfriend- and I don't. I lied down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Noah:

It has been almost two hours since Katie left and I got worried. I dialed her number and called her. No answer. I tried again, and again.

"Hey, it's Katie, leave a message! EEEEP!" I sighed and put my phone away. I guess I'll call her tomorrow.

I woke up early the next morning. I had trouble falling asleep last night because of Katie, and the first thing I thought of this morning was her. I called her and she answered finally.

"Hey," she says, sadly.

"You okay, Katie?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Tell me what's wrong, I can probably solve it."

"No you can't… I'm moving."

"WHAT?" I screamed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry… before we became friends, I told my mom I wanted to move away from Sadie, and now we're moving."

"Oh… well, I'm coming over there. See you in five minutes."

I quickly changed, brushed my hair, washed up and ran to her house. It was real hot outside so the humidity messed up my hair. As I arrived at Katie's house, she was waiting outside the door. "H-hey," I said.

She giggled and hugged me. "I don't want to move." she murmured. I kissed her nose and gave her a tight hug. "It's going to be alright." The door opened and Katie's mom stepped out.

"Is this your boyfriend you told me about?" Katie's mom asked.

Katie and I's eyes widened and we passed a glance at each other. "Y-yeah…" Katie said, putting her arm around me. "Hold on." she took out her phone and texted someone as fast as she can. I soon got a text from her. It said, "I accidently told my mom I had a boyfriend so pretend to be my boyfriend." I looked at her and nodded.

"Introduce yourself, please." Katie's mom said. "I'm Noah. If you watched Total Drama I was the lazy bookworm on there who was the third voted out." I said.

"Oh, that's why you look familiar. You really changed." she said. "Yeah, my dear Katie changed me because I LOVE HER." I said, trying to sound as real as possible. "Aw, okay. Do you want to come in?" Katie nodded and walked me in. She had a pretty nice house. The walls were painted sky blue and she had wooden floor. The couches were leather and the doors were a nice wood.

"Nice place." I said, glancing at Katie. She smiled at me. "Thanks." "Katie, I need to ask you something… privately." I told her. She nodded and took my hand. We walked up to her room. It was really pink and girly. The walls were pink, the floor was a light pink, the window curtains were hot pink, her bed sheets were a light purple, and her computer desk was white with flowery designs and stickers all over it. She had a hot pink laptop, and well… everything was pink.

"Like it?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "No you don't." she said, laughing. "So, what did you need to tell me?" she asked being as cute as possible. "Um… will you… come to my birthday party?" I asked. Okay, so, I froze up. I wanted to ask her out for real, but I couldn't. "Sure!" she squealed. "But… you don't like parties…"

"Uh…" I stuttered. "It's just going to be my cousins, some close friends, my parents, you and me."

"Oh; okay." Katie said. We went downstairs and her mom was waiting for us with a batch of cookies. "I made cookies." Katie's mom said. She but down the plate and we all grabbed on, except for me. "Take one, don't be shy." Katie said. "I... don't like cookies." I admitted.

"YOU DON'T LIKE COOKIES?" Katie screamed, dropping her cookie on the coffee table. "No…" I said. She grabbed a cookie and shoved it into my mouth. "Mm! Mmph!" I moaned. I swallowed the cookie and it was surprisingly good. "Wow… these are good." I said clearing my dough filled throat. Katie smiled. "I knew you would! My mom's the _best _cook ever!" she gushed.

**Katie:**

Okay, what I did to Noah was pretty mean, but it was funny. I grabbed another cookie and stuffed the whole cookie into my mouth. "Yummy!" I squealed. "Thanks Katie's mom." Noah said, grabbing another cookie. "Call me Mrs. Leigh." she said.

After we finished all the cookies, Noah told him some stuff about himself.

"I love reading… as if you didn't know. Cooking is one of my hobbies too. I hate sports… a lot. Especially dodge ball but technically it isn't a sport."

I already knew all about him though. I really think I like him and maybe we can be more than friends. But I don't know… it'll be weird. Noah went on and on about stuff I already knew, but I was lost in my thoughts. What popped me out of my thoughts was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said. I skipped to the door and opened the door. It was… Sadie?


End file.
